micronations_encyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Koya, republic of Liberia
The Constitutional monarchy Republican Party of Liberia will re-establish the Koyan castle with a city surrounding the fortress flying the Constitutional monarchy Republican Party of Liberia flag with a wall around it, a medieval stylish wall,this town will hold a strong African American population, this city named Kingdom of Koya is private born & raising the federal republic of Liberia generals, teachers, Aviation instructors, Managers in training standards, which means training in the divine art of meditation of the Koyan arts doctors,the inside will be schools, colleges, university's, research labs, and Library's for some Monrovian citizens enrolled in school. The Koyan castle will be built as a medieval stylish mansion with a real reality TV show of the Royal family and friends of the Kingdom of Koya . Ethnic group AfricanAmericans Official Language English Languages 20.3% Kpelle 13.4% Bassa 10.0% Grebo 8.0% Gio 7.9% Mano 6.0% Kru 5.1% Lorma 4.8% Kissi 4.4% Gola 20.1% others Geography The republic of Liberia is situated in West Africa, bordering the North Atlantic Ocean to the country's southwest. It lies between latitudes 4° and 9°N, and longitudes 7° and 12°W. The landscape is characterized by mostly flat to rolling coastal plains that contain mangroves and swamps, which rise to a rolling plateau and low mountains in the northeast. Tropical rainforests cover the hills, while elephant grass and semi-deciduous forests make up the dominant vegetation in the northern sections. The equatorial climate is hot year-round with heavy rainfall from May to October with a short interlude in mid-July to August. During the winter months of November to March, dry dust-laden harmattan winds blow inland, causing many problems for residents. Politics The government of The republic of Liberia, modeled on the government of the United States, is a unitary constitutional Monarchy through King Fondren Bai representation, republic and representative democracy as established by the Constitution. The government has three co-equal branches of government: the executive, headed by the president; the legislative, consisting of the bicameral Legislature of The republic of Liberia; and the judicial, consisting of the Supreme Court and several lower courts. The president serves as head of government, head of state and the commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces of The republic of Liberia . Among the other duties of the president are to sign or veto legislative bills, grant pardons, and appoint Cabinet members, judges and other public officials. Together with the vice president, the president is elected to a six-year term by majority vote in a two-round system and can serve up to two terms in office. Economy President J.J. Roberts (1848-55; 1872-74) Joseph Jenkins Roberts (1809-1876) was born in Norfolk,VirginiaHis parents were poor.When in 1847 the Independent Republic of Liberia was created, J.J. Roberts became first African American President of the republic of Liberia. He served several terms from 1848 till 1855 and is the official currency of the republic of Liberia. The front of the new $20 of United staes of America will feature the portrait of Harriet Tubman, whose life was dedicated to fighting for liberty. The reverse of the new $20 will display The White House and an image of President Andrew Jackson. see Department of treasury The Central Bank of Liberia is responsible for printing and maintaining the Liberian dollar, which is the primary form of currency in Liberia. Liberia is one of the world's poorest countries, with a formal employment rate of 15%.GDP per capita peaked in 1980 at US$496, when it was comparable to Egypt's (at the time). In 2011, the country's nominal GDP was US$1.154 billion, while nominal GDP per capita stood at US$297, the third-lowest in the world.Historically, the LiberiaThe Central Bank of The Kingdom of Koya is responsible for printing and maintaining the Liberian dollar, which is the primary form of currency in The Kingdom of Koya. The Kingdom of Koya is one of the world's poorest countries, with a formal employment rate of 15%. GDP per capita peaked in 1980 at US$496, when it was comparable to Egypt's (at the time). In 2011, the country's nominal GDP was US$1.154 billion, while nominal GDP per capita stood at US$297, the third-lowest in the world. Historically, the The Kingdom of Koya economy has depended heavily on foreign aid, foreign direct investment and exports of natural resources such as iron ore, rubber and timber.n economy has depended heavily on foreign aid, foreign direct investment and exports of natural resources such as iron ore, rubber and timber. Coat of Arms of Liberia The coat of arms of Liberia consists of a shield containing a picture of 19th century ship arriving in Liberia. The ship symbolizes the ships which brought the freed slaves from the United States to Liberia, also known as AfricanAmericans,negro,black english,light skins. Above the shield the national motto of Liberia appears on a scroll: The love of liberty brought us here, and below the shield another scroll contains the official name of the country, Republic of Liberia. The plow and the shovel represent the dignity of labor and hard work through which the nation will prosper. The rising sun in the background represents the birth of a nation. The palm tree, the nation's most versatile source of food, represents prosperity. The white dove with a scroll represents the breath of peace.